


Once Upon a Samhain

by Phoenixofslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Attracted to a little danger, Didn't know she wanted him, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Redemption, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixofslytherin/pseuds/Phoenixofslytherin
Summary: Hermione Granger is celebrating getting her dream job, teaching Muggle Studies at Hogwarts. What she doesn't know is that Lucius Malfoy is going to be joining her there, teaching alongside Severus Snape. Hermione thought she hated him. She thought she could never forgive his past. She was about to discover that sometimes forgiveness comes easier than she thought....
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66
Collections: Strictly Lumione Back to Hogwarts Fic Fest





	Once Upon a Samhain

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for letting me contribute to this fest, I hope people like my little story.
> 
> Thank you as always to my superstar alpha/beta hmn007, your help is much appreciated.

Lucius Malfoy still walked with an air of superiority. He was still poised and elegant even after all that he had been through. He still had the same sleek, blonde hair, today tied back into a neat band at the nape of his neck. He still carried the same black, snake topped cane and he still tapped it rhythmically on the ground as he walked. And he still created the same swirling mixture of fear, anger, fascination, and intrigue in Hermione.

She watched him cut regally through the crowded hall, stopping occasionally to speak to people on his way to the bar. Some of the people he passed acknowledged him and some dived out of his way, whether that was through fear or respect it was difficult to tell, and yet he regarded them all with the same elegant disdain, his chin lifted and his gaze level. 

For a man who had once been at rock bottom, had been tortured and almost destroyed by Voldemort, he had certainly risen a long way. The fact that he was here, at a Ministry fundraiser for the War Orphans Trust, spoke volumes about his redemption within society and the popularity of the work he was currently doing. Public opinion had clearly changed. A lot. 

Hermione watched as the bartender scurried to attend to his order. Four glasses and a bottle of blood red wine were placed on a silver tray and Lucius smiled, passed over some gold and took the tray from the smartly dressed man. 

Lucius must have used magic to cut a path back to his table unless he genuinely possessed some sort of supernatural charisma. The thing that surprised Hermione the most during the whole episode was that he had gone to the bar himself, and not demanded table service. But, this event was self-service so maybe he was just happy to show he could do what was expected. Maybe some things did change. The sight of Lucius Malfoy buying drinks at a bar shouldn’t have been funny, but to Hermione, it was so surreal she giggled as Harry materialized at her side. 

Lucius rejoined his companions, passing out glasses and Hermione gasped loudly. She hadn’t seen where he had come from, hadn’t noticed the other guests at his table until now, and she was beyond shocked at the sight of his associates. The mere fact they all out in public without being lynched was a miracle and unacceptable in her mind. Yet here they were, sitting together, laughing, joking, and now drinking wine in public without raising a single eyebrow other than her own. 

Severus Snape, Antonin Dolohov, Thorfinn Rowle and Lucius Malfoy sharing a table at a Ministry of Magic gala was not something she thought she would ever see. 

Hermione skulked in the shadows, watching them in horrified fascination. Their sheer nerve amazed her. Not one of them looked even remotely awkward or self-conscious. Antonin had said something that caused the others to laugh and Hermione was transfixed. Had she ever seen Snape laugh? She didn’t think so. 

She startled as Harry handed her a glass of Elf Made Prosecco. “Thank you,” she whispered, still staring as Snape poured the wine at the ex Death Eater’s table. 

“Incredible isn’t it?” Harry asked, understanding exactly what had drawn her attention. “Things have moved on a long way.”

And so they had. Six years had passed since the end of the war and a lot had changed in that time. Lucius had served four years in Azkaban before being released, and during this time Narcissa had passed away, leaving him alone and heartbroken. Following his release and her untimely death, Lucius had worked tirelessly to right his wrongs and to redeem the Malfoy name. He had formed several charities, poured time and resources into helping rebuild Hogwarts, and had risen back to the peaks of society and public opinion. 

It seemed a lot of people forgave a lot of things rather quickly, but Hermione wasn’t sure if she was quite ready to do the same.

“They certainly have.” She agreed as Lucius turned in his chair. She froze as his eyes found hers and he stared straight at her, the corners of his mouth curling slightly as he acknowledged her hiding in the shadows with Harry. Her cheeks heated and she stood trapped in his cool grey gaze. He twitched an eyebrow in amusement as she took a shuddery breath and licked her dry lips. “Good grief!”

Harry laughed. “Merlin, that was a look and a half.” Harry raised his eyebrows and took her arm, tugging her back into the light. “Come on, stop staring.” Hermione stumbled forwards, her hand brushing unconsciously over the scar that Dolohov had given her all those years ago. She was uncomfortable seeing them all interacting so casually together, and Lucius’s eyes were still tracking her as she moved, making her feel like an animal being stalked. 

Hermione tried to relax and enjoy the evening. The gala buffet was a fundraiser after all, and Hermione also had a reason of her own to celebrate. In little under a week’s time, she would be moving back into Hogwarts and taking up the position of Muggle Studies Professor. 

She knew that would mean coming into close proximity to Snape, he was the current Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher of course, but somehow he was less threatening than the others. He had been acquitted of all crimes after the lengthiest trial of all the Death Eaters and had since received an Order of Merlin for his services during the war. 

Dolohov and Rowle she knew less about. She had followed their trials and had been pleased to see them both imprisoned, but since their release, they had largely stayed out of the public eye. Until now.

Harry rolled up his shirtsleeves and revealed his strong, muscled arms, honed from many years of playing quidditch and now the stringent Auror training he completed daily. “Hermione!” He hissed, “Stop staring!”

Hermione jumped and forced herself back to the present. Harry had led her back to their table and she sat down rather heavily in her chair. Ginny was laughing at something Luna said, and Harry smiled lovingly at her. Ron was smiling at Luna, they were also celebrating tonight; last week they had finally announced their engagement.

Hermione tried not to think about that too much. Both of her best friends were now engaged and she had no one. At least she had a new job to cheer her up.

Hermione’s eyes kept flicking back to the table of ex Death Eaters. They were fascinating to her and she couldn’t seem to look away. Lucius was watching her too. Many times she looked up to see a flash of intense, stormy eyes, and she looked down and away before she could stop herself every single time.

He reminded her of a spider. She was the fly, caught in his web and he was biding his time until he was ready to play with her. 

It was much later in the evening when he finally sought her out. By now Hermione had consumed another couple of glasses of prosecco and was feeling a little tipsy. Maybe he’d waited all night, choosing his moment carefully, or maybe he’d just seized the opportunity on a whim. She wasn’t sure how he had engineered it, but suddenly he was blocking her path to the dancefloor. 

Her breath hitched and she forced herself not to back up as she almost walked into him. “Miss Granger.” His voice was clipped, posh, and aristocratic as always. 

“Mr. Malfoy.” She countered. 

“How fortunate it is to bump into you tonight.”

As if he hadn’t been watching her all night, waiting for this opportunity…. “Is it?” She asked in confusion.

“Why yes. I hear congratulations are in order.”

“Are they?” She shook her head as he smiled at her discomfort. She needed to stop sounding like a parrot.

“I believe so,” He handed her a long-stemmed glass of Prosecco that he appeared to conjure from thin air and she took it with a blink and a muttered thanks. “We are to become colleagues in a few short weeks’ time after all.”

“Are we?”

“We are. Did no one inform you that I have taken on a shared teaching position at Hogwarts?”

“Umm no.” Hermione couldn’t help the blush that crept up the side of her neck. She wished she could restart this entire conversation and say something more intelligent. His scrutiny was intense and she had no idea what he was talking about. 

“How unfortunate. It seems I will have to enlighten you myself. I will be sharing the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor with Severus this coming school year.”

Hermione paused with the glass of prosecco halfway to her mouth and stared at him. Surely not? Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape? Working together? _Teaching at Hogwarts?_ Teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts? It simply wasn't possible. Either this was a trick or Minerva McGonagall had completely lost her mind.

“You look a little shocked Miss Granger. I’ll give you some time to get used to the idea. Many congratulations and I will be seeing you in two weeks.” With a tip of his head and a small smirk, he turned away, leaving her with a nose full of his intoxicating scent and a head full of confusion. 

  
  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


Two weeks later Hermione was hauling her belongings through the floo and into her new accommodation at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron’s help. Ron was currently muttering mutinously about the number of books she owned and Harry had gone looking for water. “Hey ‘Mione, look at this!” Harry called from the tiny kitchen. “I’m telling you, he wants something.”  
  


“What is it?” Breathing hard with the exertion of carrying boxes awkwardly through the fireplace, Hermione was surprised to see a large bunch of exotic-looking flowers, a bottle of champagne and a welcome card sitting on the side. “Oh my!”

Harry laughed as he passed her the card. She frowned as she took it to read and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. “Oh!” On the front was a scene from Tuscany and on the back was an elegant slanting script. “Dear Miss Granger, please accept my welcome present. I am very much looking forward to developing a working relationship with you. Enjoy the champagne, L.M.

“Bloody hell!” Ron exclaimed over her shoulder. “Wow Hermione, that's unexpected!” Ron turned on the tap, ran it until it was cold, then helped himself to a glass of water. “I think he’s after you.”

She laughed. “Don’t be ridiculous Ron! What on earth makes you say that?!”

“He’s on his own now isn’t he, wandering around that big, creepy old Manor.” Ron’s eyes twinkled as he teased her.

“Draco mentioned he might be interested in you too. He finds you “intriguing”.” Harry made air quotes with his fingers as Hermione scoffed. 

“I didn’t know you and Draco were close enough to discuss such things.” She tried to deflect the ridiculous suggestion away.

“You’d be surprised what the four of us discuss at work.” 

“Apparently so.” Hermione agreed, wondering exactly what else Harry, Ron, Draco, and Pansy discussed during their breaks at the Auror office. 

“Pansy thinks it’s hilarious,” Ron said. “She also mentioned that Malfoy’s are excellent in bed. Just in case you were wondering, although I guess you already know all about Draco in that department.”

“It would be keeping it in the family after all,” Harry ducked as she swotted at him with a tea towel.”

Hermione huffed her crate of clothes over to the wardrobe and started to put things away. “Come on you two, I’ve got half of Britain’s finest Auror team here, supposedly helping me move house and yet your standing in the kitchen gossiping about my love life.” 

  
  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


Hermione's first week at Hogwarts passed uneventfully enough. She spent most of her time closeted away in her office and living quarters preparing for her first classes, and putting the finishing touches to her curriculum, barely venturing out to see anybody except at mealtimes. She saw Lucius to thank him for the welcome present but didn’t want to say too much as he was with Snape at the time, and the sight of Snape’s black eyes sparkling with amusement wasn’t one she could easily cope with. Lucius had been gracious, merely bowing his head in acknowledgment of her thanks and asking how she was settling in.

Their next interaction came one week into the start of the term. Hermione was thoroughly enjoying her new job and was walking down the corridor with a large smile on her face. Unfortunately, she hadn’t been paying attention to her surroundings and had missed Peeves who was swimming with a perfect backstroke in the air above her head, completely out of her line of vision. 

Peeves had a handful of chalks and was getting ready to start pelting them at her as Lucius stepped into the corridor behind them. “I don’t think so, do you?” He asked quietly and Peeves dropped a piece of chalk as he sat up in shock. It hit Hermione squarely on the top of the head and she yelped in surprise, looking up to pick it out of her hair. 

Peeves was sitting up now, laughing as he started to throw the chalk at Lucius instead. The smile froze on his lips as Lucius stopped every piece with a wandless wave of his hand and sent them flying back at the mischievous poltergeist. Peeves flipped over in a perfect somersault and zoomed backward away from them blowing loud raspberries all the way. 

Over the next few weeks, Hermione and Lucius had several more minor and uneventful interactions. There seemed to be a curious chemistry growing between them, developing slightly more each time they met, and Hermione was growing more and more fascinated by the complicated man. She reminded herself of Harry during sixth year, her current obsession with Lucius was bordering on Harry’s previous obsession with Draco. 

Lucius was proving surprisingly popular if a little controversial with the students too. Hermione had caught snippets of whispered conversations in the corridors and at meal times and he seemed to be regarded with equal parts respect and awe, or fascination and disdain depending on who was speaking.

Lucius only taught two days a week and floo’d in from Malfoy Manor each day, whereas Hermione now lived and worked at Hogwarts. On the days they saw each other for lunch or dinner in the great hall Lucius would watch her, usually while talking idly with McGonagall, Slughorn, or Snape. 

Hermione was well aware of what was happening. It had started as flickers, hidden glances, and abruptly broken eye contact, but over time the looks were getting longer and significantly more communicative. She was getting to know his cues and as time passed she began to believe Draco might be right. Lucius certainly did seem to be interested in her. In what direction his interest lay though, she didn't understand.

Lunchtime on the 31st of October had been the most meaningful interaction yet. Hermione had looked up from her soup to find him watching her. She had the spoon in her mouth at the time and she froze, pulling it out slowly and deliberately licking her lips while watching his reaction. 

It seemed he was all too aware of what she was silently asking. He cocked a single eyebrow and moistened his lips with the tip of his tongue. Hermione sucked in a quick breath as the meaning of his gesture filtered through her addled brain. Her cheeks heated and she looked down. When she chanced a glance back at him he was still watching her, his lips pulling up into a tiny, private smile, as if his questions had been answered. 

This time his eyebrow raise was unmistakable and Hermione tutted, forcing herself to turn away and continue talking to Professor Vector. 

She was most definitely _not_ flirting with Lucius Malfoy.

Halloween night had always been eventful at Hogwarts, even when Hermione had been a student herself. There were always high jinks, students breaking curfew, and minor wrongdoings occurring as spirits ran high with the festivities. Slytherin house was notorious for the Halloween party held in their common room every year as well. All teachers had been asked to work extra hours that night to patrol the corridors and to put a stop to any behavior they considered too out of line.

And so it happened, by a feat of rather suspicious engineering, that Hermione was to patrol the dungeons and the lower corridors of Hogwarts that night. She recognized Snape’s hand in the planning of this, there was simply no one else who would tell Hermione Granger to patrol the dungeons together with Lucius Malfoy. 

Underhanded and sly. That just about summed those two up. She was chuckling to herself as she made her way downstairs just before curfew. But she had applied a subtle makeup before going out, added a spritz of perfume, and worn a slightly shorter skirt than was necessary.

“Professor Granger.” A low, honeyed voice drawled and she turned slowly, laughing quietly. “Fancy seeing a nice witch like you in a place like this.” 

“Fancy.” She tried to match his smirk but she’d never been any good at that. The best she managed was an amused smile. 

“On Halloween night as well.”

“Indeed.”

Snape strolled out of his office to meet them both, looked Hermione up and down, and raised an eyebrow. “Good evening.”

“Good evening Severus.” She had been out of school for nearly seven years and she still struggled to call him by his first name. 

“I trust you two can manage down here? I appear to be needed elsewhere.”

“Do you now?” Hermione fussed with the hair she had spent nearly an hour perfecting and rolled her eyes, this time managing to pull off a knowing smirk. “Isn’t that a surprise?”

“Hermione.” Snape cocked a brow. “Do I sense a little sarcasm behind that pretty little voice of yours?”

“I wonder what gave you that idea.” She smiled and rolled her eyes again, laughing at the reaction he would have given to that a few years ago. Detention at the very least.

It seemed that Snape was thinking the same thing as he regarded her with what looked scarily close to affection. His black eyes bored into her mind and somehow she didn’t feel the need to attempt to block him out. It was strangely intimate and comforting. “Hermione, you know I am far better at legilimency than you will ever be at occlumency. In those days your insolence would indeed have earned you detention. These days I have more of a mind to put you over my knee. Or to let Lucius do the honors.” He smirked then leaned close to her ear, speaking in a stage whisper, “If you are interested in a man you shouldn’t hide it, my dear, it might deflate his ego.” The hairs on the back of Hermione's neck stood up as Snape’s breath tickled her skin. “Good evening Professor Granger.” He backed off with a knowing smile and strode away, his cloak billowing behind him. 

Hermione gulped, looking up with a flush to meet Lucius’s eyes. He smiled slowly letting her know he’d heard every word Snape said and offered her his arm. 

“As if your ego needs to be inflated.” Hermione chuckled as she accepted his arm and let herself be escorted along the corridor. 

“My dear, if you continue to look at me in that manner it won’t just be my ego that's inflating,” Lucius said without a trace of embarrassment. 

Hermione’s eyes widened and she cleared her throat quietly. “Patrolling the, uh, corridors. That’s what-”

“What we should be doing?” Lucius asked, turning to look at her in a torchlit alcove.

“Yes. Indeed.” She said faintly.

“Well come along then, unless you have another idea in mind?”

To be honest, she had _many_ other ideas in mind but she said nothing, just allowed herself to be guided along the corridor as if they were out for an evening stroll and Snape hadn’t just charged the atmosphere with a thousand volts. 

There was no sign of anything amiss as they passed Snape’s office and turned to walk down another flight of steps to the Slytherin common room. 

The party inside was loud but seemingly under control. A brief look around showed students dancing, talking in corners and on sofas, and drinking what looked like pumpkin juice from a large container on the table. Lucius smiled softly. “Finite Incantatem.” He said softly, and the scene shimmered and changed.

The pumpkin juice changed color, Lucius raised an eyebrow, dipped a glass, and held it to his nose. He sniffed and then tasted the liquid, an amused look flitting across his face as he held the glass out to Hermione. She took a sip and coughed. It appeared to be mostly firewhisky with the smallest amount of Pumpkin Juice added. The music had changed too, instead of the happy go lucky pop music that had been playing, loud rock music was now blaring from a corner, and several couples who had quite clearly been kissing in the shadows now emerged looking rather sheepish.

Hermione drew in a deep breath through her teeth. If the truth be told she had no idea how to handle this at all. She turned to Lucius with a raised eyebrow. If this party was in one of the other houses she would have been more confident, but this was in the Slytherin dungeons and more his area of expertise. “Professor Snape will be conducting regular checks this evening. If anybody has any _problems_ tonight they would do well to find him on his patrols. Other than that, we saw nothing amiss here. Come, Professor Granger.”

He swept them from the room and closed the door behind them. “Well, that’s one way to deal with things!” Hermione said, not sure if she was feeling relief or frustration at his blatant ignoring of the rule-breaking.”

“And how would you have dealt with things?” He asked, stopping to gaze into her eyes.

“Don’t you think we should have at least tried to stop it? A lot of people are going to have very sore heads tomorrow!”

“Tomorrow is a Saturday, there are no lessons to be missed and therefore student’s hangovers are not our concern. Did you not attend any wild parties during your school days?”

Hermione thought for a moment. There had been parties, of course, there had, particularly when Fred and George were at Hogwarts, but Hermione had mostly stayed away from the action, choosing to closet herself away in a corner with a book, and she had certainly never got drunk at Hogwarts. She was starting to feel rather sheltered in that respect, maybe she should have let loose a little more. It seemed she had missed out on rather a lot.

“That's a lot of thoughts Hermione.” Lucius was staring at her very intently and the corridor was very dark. She swallowed wishing she had brought the glass of spiked punch with her. “Want to share some of them?”

“I don’t think I’ve had enough punch for that!” She tried to make light of the situation but Lucius raised an eyebrow and smiled. 

“A situation that can be easily rectified. Come along.” He turned them around and led the way back to Snape’s office

“Where are we going? We’re meant to be patrolling!”

“Severus is also patrolling this area. There is not much wrongdoing that he cannot cope with, he is after all, rather capable. He also had a hand in matching tonight’s schedule to our needs. We are as they say, currently surplus to requirements.” Hermione blinked, they had turned back into the corridor and stopped outside of Snape’s office. “If you object to spending the evening with me then tell me now, and I’ll escort you back to your own office and leave you be.”

Hermione swallowed, her pulse was racing and her head spinning with sudden nerves. “I, I don't object.”

“Good,” Lucius uttered the password and they stepped inside. Hermione shivered in the chilly dungeon. Lucius pointed his cane at the stone grate and a Fire roared merrily into life, warming and lighting the rather eerie room. 

“I’ve never been in here before,” she admitted, “It's rather, um-”

She never finished the sentence however, the appropriate word seemed to escape her. “It does rather give off an air of Death Eater chic wouldn't you say? Rather a dangerous, _dark_ place for an innocent witch to be?”

“I would imagine that danger is subjective, according to who you're with.” Hermione’s heart rate picked up. Lucius poured two generous glasses of firewhisky and passed one to Hermione. She took rather a large gulp and coughed as it burnt the back of her throat. 

“I imagine you’re right.” Lucius led the way through the back door and into a sitting room where he lit another fire in the grate. He settled himself on the black leather sofa and slipped off his outer robes. Hermione did a double-take. He was wearing simple black trousers and a white shirt. He rested his cane on the arm of the sofa and indicated that she should sit beside him. She did as he bid, sipping more firewhisky and wondering what on earth she was getting herself into. 

Deliberately, Lucius undid his cufflinks and dropped them onto a small table beside him. He rolled up his sleeves and revealed his still prominent Dark Mark, all the time watching her, assessing her with his shrewd eyes. “Correct me if I’m wrong Hermione, but you seem rather drawn to the, shall we say, less conventional side of life. You seem to be intrigued by certain details, and people that others might consider improper?”

Hermione squirmed in her seat, unsure what to say.

“Let me rephrase that. I am merely trying to understand your intentions for this evening. I have been giving you second looks all term. You have been returning them, with interest. You are here, on Halloween evening, in this office, drinking firewhisky with me. I've given you a couple of rather obvious reminders of who I am, and my previous allegiances, and yet to my surprise, you are still sitting here.”

Yes, she was. She should have run away a long time ago. She certainly shouldn't be here, like this, with Lucius Malfoy of all people. She said nothing, just sipped again at her drink. Lucius summoned the bottle and topped her measure off before throwing back his own. “You're awfully quiet over there.”

“I am yes.” She nodded. She was also extremely turned on. And she wasn't at all sure if she should let him know that. She squeezed her thighs together needing some resistance, some friction, something _more,_ and he smirked. 

“Would it be possible Miss Granger, that a hint of danger turns you on?”

Numbly she nodded. “It might.”

“I see.” he moved his hair away from his neck, an apparently casual gesture that happened to reveal his Azkaban prisoner’s tattoo and she gasped, catching sight of the small black runes. “Exactly how much danger are we talking about here?”

“A, a little. Not too much.”

He nodded. “So is the thought of being in the dungeons, on Halloween night, with a dark wizard who desires you enough, or would you like something a little more than that?”

She shivered. What on earth was wrong with her? She finished her drink and set the glass down, drawing in several shaky breaths. “A tiny bit more would probably be okay.”

“So, a pretty witch like you, all alone with a man who knows more dark magic than you could even dream of? In a place where nobody would think to look for you? All alone, completely at the mercy of a man who could... tell me to stop anytime Hermione if you're not comfortable... make you come so hard you'd be seeing stars for a week?” She whimpered. Actually whimpered and gazed wide-eyed at him. He still looked cool, entirely unaffected save for the heat in his eyes.

“A man who is proficient at sex magic so intense you’d be ruined for any other man?”

It was as if he was speaking to her soul. Hermione couldn’t breathe. She wanted him. Right here and right now. She hadn't even known she was attracted to danger, or situations like this but now it was proving intoxicating. She was hopelessly turned on and her new knickers were already drenched. “Tell me what you want Hermione.”

“I, I want you.” 

“Good girl. What do you want me to do?”

“All the things you’ve just talked about.”

“Really? Tell me, do you like to have control during sex? Or do you like to hand that over to someone else?”

“I,” she sighed. She might as well be honest, “I’ve dreamed of handing over control but I’ve never actually done it. Or been with anyone who would let me do so.”

He raised an eyebrow at that, “Interesting. I was led to believe you’d slept with my son. He would have happily done so.”

“I, I didn't ask.” 

Lucius nodded. “I see. Come here.” Hermione shuffled closer to him on the sofa, all the time hyper-aware of his heavy stare. “Now this is very important. I will do all of those things and more to you if you so desire, but I will not touch you without your consent. You will tell me at any time if you want to stop, or if you want to slow things down or change anything. Do you understand? Have you used a safeword before?”

She shook her head. “Then we won’t start with that tonight, a simple no or stop will suffice. Now. May I kiss you?”

“Do you intend to ask all evening?”

“Just this once.”

She nodded. “You may kiss me.” And so he did. His eyes held hers as he bent his head and slowly, oh so slowly captured her lips. At first, he was gentle, then as she yielded instantly to him he increased the pressure, pillowing his lips to hers. She opened her mouth and his tongue slipped inside, exploring, tasting, claiming. She moaned softly, he tasted of firewhisky, pumpkin spice, and sin. 

When he finally pulled back she was panting, her heart racing, and her cheeks flushed. “My my,” he smirked, “That’s a very dirty way to kiss. And I thought you were a good little witch.”

Hermione licked her lips. “It seems I can be led astray.”

“So it does. How far astray I wonder?”

“Why don’t you find out Lucius? Or are you all talk and no action?”

“That, my darling, is one thing I’m not.” As he watched her she felt a shimmer of magic pass over her skin and her top slowly vanished. Not in the conventional way, this time the material simply faded to nothing, and Hermione was left sitting in her green and black lacy bra, wide-eyed with surprise. “Very nice.” His eyes were hungry as he drank her in. “Did you wear that for me?”

“Maybe.” She looked up at him through her lashes and he smiled. “There's a matching pair of knickers too.” What on earth was she saying? She was never this forward with a man.

“Is there?” He reached out a hand and ran it over the fabric of her bra. The material was thin and he quirked a brow as he brushed over her tight swollen nipple, and began to circle it with his thumb. Hermione moaned again, and he brought his other hand up to repeat the action on her other side. She felt the same tingle over her legs and her skirt vanished too, more slowly this time drawing the anticipation out as she watched him watching her, his eyes stormy and dark with lust. “Miss Granger, I am not sure that this scrap of material could be called a pair of knickers. They are almost non-existent.”

She grinned wickedly and turned to him. “And you, Mr. Malfoy, still seem to be wearing rather a lot of clothes. What's that spell? I want to return the favor.”

She said it as boldly as she could but she still sounded rather shy. “Do you now?” He drawled, leaning forwards to kiss her again. “Divestio. Gently wand movement. Or you could try it wandlessly.”

“Like you just did?”

“There are many spells that I don't need a wand for.”

“Hmm. Divestio.” She channeled her magic into her hand and ran them over his shirt. The material did indeed vanish, not quite as slowly and seductively as he’d managed on her but she was pleased with her attempt nonetheless. So apparently was Lucius. She ran her hands over his perfect, porcelain skin and felt it hot and smooth beneath her fingers. She ran her fingers down his arms, stopping to pause at his Dark Mark. He held his arm up for her to study and so she did. Draco had been self-conscious and had tried to hide his when they had been in bed together, Lucius had no qualms about showing his off.

Or, he was well aware of the fact that it turned her on. 

After a moment he pulled his arm back and moved towards her. “That's quite enough dominance from you Miss Granger. Stand up.”

Slowly she did as he bid, placing one foot on the floor then the other so that she was standing in front of him. “Turn around. Slowly.” She obeyed, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip to stop herself from whimpering under his scrutiny. “You are exquisitely beautiful. Come here.” Still following his instructions as if in a trace, Hermione stepped forwards and he pulled her to him so that she was straddling his lap. He ran a hand over her smooth stomach and wordlessly vanished her bra. 

Lucius leaned forwards and ran his tongue over her nipple, flicking the end quickly so that it vibrated. Then he pulled back and blew a cool stream of air over it before repeating the process on the other side. Hermione tipped her head back as he kissed up her chest, her neck, and her throat, then pulled her head down so that he could kiss her deeply, while he moaned into her mouth. When she pulled back she touched his chest, exploring him with her hands. He was surprisingly toned, his muscles defined and strong, his skin smooth under her fingertips. 

He reached for his cane and waved his wand, the leather sofa changed into a comfortable bed, complete with white silk sheets and soft billowy pillows. Another wave conjured a curtain around them, a thin and flimsy shield of privacy, protecting them from anyone who should inadvertently enter the office. Hermione nodded in approval. “Stand up and let me see those panties properly.”

Hermione did and he sucked in an appreciative breath as he stared at her. Two tiny scraps of black material were tied together with green satin bows at her hips. With a gleam in his eye, he untied them both and the material fell to the floor leaving her completely exposed. He stood up and indicated the bed. She sat and he maneuvered her to the very edge, guiding her into the position he wanted before sinking to his knees in front of her. 

It struck Hermione as funny that Lucius Malfoy of all people was kneeling at her feet, but the humor didn't last long. She gasped as he swiped his tongue through her hot folds, parting her gently and finding her clit on the first attempt. He hummed in approval and the sound vibrated through her core. She shuddered and gasped as he sucked the swollen bud into his mouth, the edge of his teeth just grazing the over-sensitive nub. She cried out as he added a finger, gliding it deep inside her slick and curling it to stroke her back wall and make her cry out again.

He was relentless, adding another finger and sucking expertly until she felt the build of orgasm, sensation and pressure building slowly as he worked his talented mouth on her over and over again. He added another finger and the combination of the inner stretch and the outer pressure was too much. She shattered around him and shouted his name as she came undone, finally collapsing forwards, spent and breathing hard against him. 

When she had stilled he slipped a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. “Are you okay Hermione?” He asked and she nodded, doubting her current ability to form coherent words. 

“Yes.” She willed her breathing back under control and looked up to meet his heated gaze. “I am.”

“Good girl.” She flushed from his praise and he smiled. “Would you like to stop here or would you like to go further?” he whispered, stroking her inner thigh with the tip of his finger.

“I think I’d like to see what else you might be good at.”

“I’m told there's little I'm poor at.”

“I would imagine that's true.”

He smiled, as he pulled her to him again, kissing her and caressing her tongue with his own. “What would you like me to do now?”

“I, uh, I thought you liked to be in control?” She countered, she had never been any good at dirty talk, “Isn’t it your job to tell me?”

His smile turned into a smirk. “Cheeky witch. I could tell you exactly what I plan to do to you, yes. I could tell you that I’m going to remove my remaining clothes, turn you over and slide into your deliciously tight little cunt. I could tell you that I plan to fuck you so hard that your eyes cross and you scream my name so loudly they hear you in the common room downstairs. What would you say if I told you all that?”

Hermione licked her bottom lip, unable to speak. She was desperate for him to do that, her body was aching for him to fill her with more than his fingers. “Yes, oh Gods, yes, I'd, I’d like that.”

“Hop up then little witch. Have you ever been with anyone my age before?” She shook her head as he twitched an eyebrow. “Then you’ll not know how it feels to be with a mature wizard who knows how to fuck you properly.”

“You mentioned sex magic too.”

“I did.” 

“What do you know about that?”

“A lot as it happens. It's closely linked to the Dark Arts and I have a lot of experience in that area as well.”

“You do.”

“It’s not all used for evil purposes you know, some spells can be used to enhance pleasure and to intensify an experience. Are you interested in trying something?”

“Maybe.” She hesitated, “Maybe another time. This is an experience on its own tonight.”

“It certainly will be.” She sucked in a breath at his words as his trousers and underwear vanished and revealed him, naked and wholly aroused. 

“Oh my!” she licked her lips, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip at the sight of him. He said nothing more, just guided her to lay down on the bed, and then straddled her, gazing deeply into her eyes all the time. He kissed her and she sighed, it felt so good. She reached out a hand and he hissed as she closed it around him, stroking up and down and gliding her thumb over the tip of his glans.

“It seems you have your own rather _magical_ talents in this department, my dear.” He allowed her to caress him for a moment longer then curled his fingers back inside her, stroking and massaging until she was whimpering and writhing against him. He kissed her once more, removed his fingers, and slid inside her. He was hard and strong and the feeling was exquisite as her walls stretched to accommodate him. 

“Oh!” She cried out as he started to move, leisurely and languidly at first then picking up the pace until she was crying out, sighing with pleasure with every breath. Just as she could feel her orgasm building, he slowed down and she moaned at the loss, then he picked up again, each time pushing her higher. “Lucius, please, don’t stop, I need to-”

She broke off her desperate pleas as he slammed hard inside her and she squealed, “Oh! Yes!” a few more hard thrusts and she came apart once more, shattering like glass around him and falling into him as he held her securely. A moment later she felt the telltale twitch of his release, and a deep masculine groan as he emptied himself deep inside of her. 

She collapsed, breathless and sated onto his chest and he stroked her hair away from her damp forehead. For the longest time, he just held her, letting her settle and come back to herself, smiling gently as she slowly came back down to earth. “Hello, little witch. Are you okay there?”

She nodded, exhausted and he smiled once more. “I am. Yes, thank you. How about you?”

“I’m very well too, thank you. That was an amazing experience. One that I hope that we will be able to repeat many times in the future. After you have let me take you to dinner that is, one must be proper about such matters, of course.”

“Yes. I’m sure one must. That would be lovely thank you.” She was just too tired and too over-stimulated to think about the fact that she'd just been asked out on a date and then propositioned by Lucius Malfoy. She had just had the best sex of her entire life, and the most surreal thing of the whole experience was the fact that she now falling asleep, wrapped up in the most unlikely man’s arms, in Severus Snape’s office at Hogwarts. 


End file.
